Al cuor non si comanda Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Dasigy
Summary: Ein Schuß ,der die Gefühle für 2 aus den Team zu vorscheinen bringt


Al cuor non si comanda

(Wo die Liebe hinfällt)

Ich stand am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Es war dunkel, nur die Lichter der Stadt waren zu sehen, ein paar Autos fuhren hier und da. Es war schließlich spät. Wie spät? Ich wusste es nicht. Wie lange wartete ich hier schon, 6 Stunden, 8 Stunden? Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ein statisches Piepen drang in mein Ohr. Es war immer gleichmäßig. Eigentlich müsste es mich nach so langer Zeit schon nerven, aber im Gegenteil, es beruhigte mich.

Ich drehte mich wieder dem Raum zu.

Ein typisches Krankenzimmer. Es war spärlich beleuchtet, da nur eine Lampe brannte und so dem Raum etwas Licht spendete. Ich ging zu dem Bett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Langsam sah ich sie an. Wenn man es nicht wüsste, würde man denken sie schläft nur. Sie sah so friedlich aus, ihr dunkles Haar schmiegte sich sanft an ihren Kopf, doch eine Sache störte dieses friedliche Bild: Die Kabel, die in den medizinischen Geräten rundherum endeten und die Infusion, die in die Kanüle, die am Handgelenk angebracht war, mündete.

Ich setzte mich, doch mein Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihr. Die Ärzte sagten, dass sie Glück gehabt hätte, aber auch das sie schon längst wach sein müsste. Ich versank in den Erinnerungen an das, was gesehen war...

Wir waren im Einsatz gewesen und wollten einen Verdächtigen besuchen. Wir wussten, dass er gefährlich war. Also teilten wir uns auf. Ich ging mit ihr zum hinter Eingang und wartete auf das Zeichen unseres Bosses. Doch dann ging alles verdammt schnell. Die Hintertür wurde aufgestoßen und bevor ich noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, sah ich auch schon den Mann, der seine Pistole auf mich richtete. „Das war es also", dachte ich noch und schloss die Augen. Ich hörte einen Schuss und dann einen weiteren. Doch nichts passierte. Ich spürte nicht den Schmerz, auf den ich mich eingestellte hatte. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah den Mann auf den Boden liegen. Aus einer Kopfwunde floss etwas Blut und seine Augen waren starr nach oben gerichtet, er was tot. Ich starrte ihn noch an, als ich eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme hört, die fragte: „Ist er tot?" Ich sah zu ihr und nickte dankbar. Sie hatte die Waffe noch in der Hand. Sie lächelte kurz und dann sank sie zu Boden. Erschrocken fing ich sie auf. Ich spürte etwas Warmes an meinen Händen herunter laufen. Blut. Ich legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und sah mich um, da ich etwas hörte. Es war mein Boss der um die Ecke Kamm.

„Boss, ein Krankenwagen, schnell!", rief ich ihm noch zu und kümmerte mich dann um sie. „Hey, wach bleiben sieh mich an… komm schon!" ,sagte ich verzweifelt, aber gleichsam auch sehr energisch! Sie öffnete die Augen und sah mich an. „Geht doch!", meinte ich, „und nun sieh mich an und nicht einschlafen!" Ich legte meine Jacke unter ihren Kopf und sah sie an. Sie hatte mir das Leben gerettet. „Danke!" ,meinte ich ehrlich. Und was sie tat war einfach lächelen. Dieses Lächeln, das man bei ihr so selten sah, das mich jedes Mal von Neuem verzauberte. Ja, ich liebte sie, doch ich hatte es ihr nie gesagt. Ich drückte fester auf die Schusswunde an ihrer Schulter, als ich merkte, dass sie die Augen schloss. „Nein, wach bleiben… sag was!!", meinte ich laut und sah sie weiter an. Sie schien mich zu hören und öffnete die Augen wieder ganz. Dann sprach sie. „ Was ….soll…ich denn…." Es war leise und kaum hörbar doch ich hörte es. „ Irgendwas, dass du bei mir bleibst! Nicht aufgibst." Wo blieb der Krankenwagen? Noch immer quoll viel Blut aus der Wunde und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie lange sie noch durchhielt." Bei Dir?" sie sah mir direkt in die Augen. Und obwohl sie angeschossen war, ihre Augen hatten einen Glanz bekommen, den ich nur einmal bei ihr gesehen hatte. Das war als sie diesen Typen kennen gelernt hatte. Könnte es sein das sie genauso empfand wie ich? „ Ja, bei mir...", meinte ich und sah sie an. „Ich.. kann nicht…." Das waren die letzten Worte, bevor sie die Augen schloss. Ich wurde leicht hysterisch und schüttelte sie. „Nicht einschlafen, nicht… bleib hier. Verdammt reiß dich zusammen ich liebe dich doch!". Es schien zu wirken, sie öffnete noch einmal die Augen uns sah mich an. Leise kaum hörbar kam ein Wort aus ihren Mund "Dito!" Dann sank ihr Körper leblos in meinen Armen zusammen. „Nein, nicht!" Ich rüttelte sie und schrie. Ich hatte noch nie so empfunden. Irgendjemand zog mich von ihr weg. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber eine Kopfnuss brachte mich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Ich sah in die Blauen Augen meines Bosses. „Der Arzt ist da." Ich sah nun dass sich schon 2 Männer um sie kümmerten….

Ja, sie hatte mir das Leben gerettet. Und nun lag sie hier, wo eigentlich ich liegen müsste. Ich seufzte leicht und schloss kurz die Augen. „Sie darf nicht sterben", ging es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Doch dann hörte ich ein leises Geräusch, dass mich dazu veranlasste die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ich sah zu ihr. Sie hatte die Augen etwas geöffnet und sah mich fragend an. Sie versuchte wohl zu reden, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. Ich legte unbewusst eine Hand auf ihre und beugte mich etwas zu ihr rüber.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte ich: „Alles Ok. Du bist Angeschossen worden und bist im Krankenhaus." Ich versuchte es ihr zu erklären. „Erinnerst du dich?" Sie nickte leicht und dann kam doch etwas aus ihren Mund. „Wasser… Durst!" Ich griff sofort zum Becher, der auf dem Nachtisch stand und half ihr etwas beim Trinken. Als ich den Becher wegstellte, sagte sie: „Ich erinnere mich an Alles!" Ich sah sie an und dachte: „An Alles? Das ich ihr meine Liebe gestanden habe, obwohl es so absurd war? Sie und ich das würde nie klappen, unterschiedlicher konnte man nicht sein. Und dann gab es ja auch noch Regel 12, was dachte ich den überhaupt. Sie sagte zwar „Dito", doch war sie noch Herr ihrer Sinne gewesen? Vielleicht hatte sie mich für jemanden anderes gehalten. A alles?„ Ich sah sie an und sie lächelte wieder. Sie drückte kurz meine Hand. „Ja,... auch an… deine Worte…." Ich spürte den warmen Druck in meiner Hand und sah sie weiterhin an. „ Ist schon Ok. Ruh dich aus, rede nicht soviel. Vergess es einfach!" Sie schloss kurz die Augen und schlief ein. Ich sah ihr beim Schlafen zu, ich war einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Langsam ohne es zu merken schlief ich auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett ein. Mein Kopf viel auf das Bett.

Irgendwann wurde ich wach, weil etwas über meinen Kopf fuhr. Ich öffnete die Augen und musste blinzeln. Der Raum war hell. Wie spät war es? Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass es ihre Hand war, die sanft über meinen Kopf strich. Ich sah sie an und lächele leicht.

Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sagte sie: „Ich vergesse das nicht!"

Erst wusste ich nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann wurde es mir klar. Ich hob den Kopf nun ganz „Warum nicht?" Na toll, was für eine Frage. Ich gab mir in Gedanken eine Kopfnuss. Sie schien nach Worten zu suchen. „ Weil ich genauso empfinde", kam es über ihre Lippen. Ich sah sie mit offenem Mund an. So einfach war das. Ich hätte es ihr nur sagen müssen? Ich konnte es nicht glauben. War das alles nur ein Traum? Sie unterbrach meine Gedanken und meinte nur: „Nun küss mich endlich". Diesen Wunsch wollte ich ihr zu gerne erfüllen. Langsam kam ich näher und sanft legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die ich von unserer Mossardagentin nie erwartet hätte.

Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich einfach nur dem Kuss hin. Auf einmal hörte ich ein Räuspern. Erschrocken löste ich mich von ihr und sah den Rest des Teams im Raum stehen. Gibbs hatte ein unerklärliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, das ich nicht deuten konnte.

Ich sah zu Abby, die mir ein breites Grinsen zu warf. Sie war die Einzige, der ich erzählte hatte, was ich für Ziva empfand.

„Unser Bambino und die Mossardkämpferin… unglaublich" ,sagte eine Stimme von der Tür. Ich sah hin und da stand Tony mit einen breiten Grinsen. Er kam langsam auf mich zu.

Er sah kurz zu Ziva, die ihn etwas grinsend ansah und dann spürte ich wie er seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

Und Folgene Wörter sprach:

Al cuor non si comanda

(wo die Liebe hinfällt)


End file.
